He Couldn't Resist Something So Beautiful
by That-Crazy-Onyx-Chick
Summary: Kid, recently fired, frets over telling his girlfriend, Chrona. but little does he know that Chrona has a suprise of her own. Will the couple be able to handle parenthood? R & R to find out!
1. Fired, Secrets, and Meltdowns

Sighing, the man shoved his key into the lock of the door. He was soaked, the rain creating a series of goosebumps all over his muscular body. Kid pushed his shoulder into the door, jarring it open and stepping inside. He took his shoes off, setting them next to the pair of black scuffed tennis shoes beside the front door.

'_What am I going to tell her? Oh sweet Lord, I won't be able to bare that disappointed look on her face." _Kid thought to himself. '_Telling Chrona that I got laid off the week before Christmas? Not on the top of my list.'_

Kid heard the static of the radio playing holiday tunes and smiled to himself when he also heard Chrona humming along to the songs quietly. Setting his bag down on the couch, the man tiptoed towards the kitchen to surprise his girlfriend.

Chrona was bent over, facing the oven. She had a thermometer sticking out of the bun inside the oven, probably making sure the bread was finished cooking. Hearing the girl sigh, Kid could guess that it wasn't done yet. The lavender-haired girl leaned back up and turned around, coming face-to face with her lover's chest.

"Oh, Kid. I um, didn't hear you come in. When-When did you get home?" Chrona asked him, leaning upwards to peck him on the cheek, blushing the entire time.

"Just a few minutes ago actually. But what are you doing?" Kid responded. Chrona was apparently attempting to cook dinner. They almost never cooked for themselves. The pair nearly lived on take-out, because neither one of them had cooking abilities.

"Cooking dinner. Well, I'm trying to anyway. You know tha-that I'm, I'm not any good. I thought I should do it though; I have something, um, something important to tell you and I wanted it to be special." The shorter of the two smiled at her yellow-eyed lover, still blushing, wondering why he looked sad and embarrassed.

"Very well then. But I have something important to tell you as well, my dear. Would you mind if I went first?"seeing Chrona nod, he led them over to the worn-down couch, moving his work bag to sit on the floor. He wasn't looking forward to this. Chrona wondered what was so bad that Kid had to tell her that was making him embarrassed. Maybe she had done something worng. But what could it have been? Chrona had cleaned the small apartment, double checking that the few pictures on the walls were symmetrical and the sparse furniture were placed correctly throughout the room. There was a slight fluttering in her stomach, something he had accounted as nerves for the last few weeks. But she knew now what they were.

"Well. Chrona ….I was fired today." Preferring to get this over with quickly, he dropped the word bomb directly in Chrona's lap, not looking her in the eye when he spoke.

"….."

"Dear? Chrona, I know. I was stupid, but I will get another job, I promise. It's just that they are letting a lot of people go because of budget cuts for the company. But like I said, I shall find something else, I swear! I am so so sorry Chrona"

"Chrona, sweetheart? Please, baby. Say something?" Kid asked her quietly.

Finally, he felt the anger rising in him when Chrona still had yet to answer him. Kid grabbed the girl's chin, tilting it upwards until he could look him into his pale, blue eyes. But his anger suddenly vanished when he saw that there were tears threatening to roll down his dearest's face.

"Pl-Please Kid. Please stop…stop calling me that. Stop calling me 'baby'!" The shy girl sobbed as she pulled away from her lover. Wrapping her arms around her stomach, the tears cascaded down her cheeks, plopping into the lap of her navy blue dress. "Kid, Kid, I'm so sorry. It's not your fault. It's absolutely not your fault! It's your stu-stupid company's fault! And now, you're gonna,…gonna hate me for this. I'm so sor-sorry Kid. I swear, if you hate me, then I can, I can get rid of it! I'll go out and get rid of it if I have to. I want it of course, of course I do, but my own happiness doesn't matter. Not if it, if it…if it takes you away from me!" Kid just sat next to her, stunned as Chrona ranted. The man had never heard the girl speak like this before, so forcefully. She kept wiping the tears away from her face, but seconds later, there they were again.

"Chrona dear, what are you speaking about? Chrona, please. Just tell me what's the matter." Kid pulled her into his arms, whispering sweet nothings into the girl's ear until she had calmed enough to speak to him without shouting.

'Kid, I'm…I'm pregnant. We're gonna have a baby Kid. We're gonna have a baby when we're barely managing and you were go fired! That's it. I'll go out first thing tomorrow to schedule an appointment for an abortion. Don't worry sweetheart. I'll take care of it. You won't have to worry about it anymore. Just forget about everything I just said." Chrona began to squirm in Kid's arms, frantically pulling at her body to get out.

"What? No, Chrona. Chrona ….Chrona! Listen to me!" Kid yelled, but Chrona would not stay still. She flailed her arms around wildly until she was free. Once she was, the pregnant girl sprinted towards their room. Kid, shocked that the smaller one was able to get away from him so easily in her fragile state, jumped off of the couch and ran after his lover. He was able to catch up to her, but he was worried that he wouldn't be able to. Even being pregnant didn't stop Chrona from being faster than him.

Grabbing her tiny wrist, Kid yanked the girl towards him, wrapping his arms around the barely showing waist. How had he not noticed that she was pregnant? Looking at her now, there definitely was a glow to her skin, and her stomach had the very slightest of a bulge poking out. Chrona looked…..beautiful.

"Love, how could you think that I would want you to get rid of this,…this miracle that we made? Yes, I lost my job, but I will be out there every day, looking for a new one, until I can provide the kind of life that you and the baby deserve."

"I love you Chrona. You know that. I want to keep the baby, OUR baby. Of course I wouldn't let you get rid of it! Silly girl, I have always wanted a family with you. We shall just have to figure out some new plans, hm? I will start looking for a decent salary job tomorrow, and then we can go shopping. Maternity clothes, nursery items, and such."

"Chrona, dearest one. Come on. Let's go to bed, alright?" Kid whispered into the girl's ear. He was suddenly behind her, her back meeting his chest. Ignoring her squeak of protest, he lifted her into his arms, bridal style, and carried her into their bedroom. Kid closed the door behind them with his foot, he set Chrona down on the bed.

After all, he couldn't resist something so beautiful.

**A/N: Yay! Finished! I know, it's already Christmas, but Christmas day in this story will not be until later.**

**I really hope you guys liked it.**

**And yes, I am convinced that Chrona is a girl, even though I know that the author of 'Soul Eater' drew Chrona genderless. But girl!Chrona/Kid is so cute, I just can't help myself!**

**Anyways, I hope you all have/had a very Merry Christmas Xoxo**


	2. Morning Sickness, Naps, and Doubts

Lying next to the sleeping girl, Kid began to stroke her pink hair. Their earlier activities tired them so much, that Chrona felt asleep a few moments afterwards. Kid, though he was tired, was fighting sleep to be able to stay up a few minutes longer, so he could capture the look of the sleeping beauty beside him.

Kid brushed back a few strands back behind her ears, making sure that each side matched the next. He couldn't believe that Chrona, his sweet but shy Chrona, was going to be a mother!

'_I wonder how she will deal with it. A living thing growing inside of you must take some getting used to.'_ The man thought to himself.

Hands slipping down towards her stomach, Kid looked back at Chrona to make sure she was asleep. He ran his fingertips over the barely-there-belly and leaned into it. Speaking to it, he whispered,

"Dearest baby. I haven't known about you until this moment. But I can promise you that I will try my hardest to find a job and to support both you and your mother. That is a promise.

You may not know this, but you are already so loved. Your mother, though she may not express it so often, loves you with everything she has. She wasn't raised by her own mother very well, so this will be very difficult for her. But she's trying, for you.

And myself? Well, I love you more than my words can express. I'm trying so hard for you, little one. I'm trying so that when you finally enter this world, you will have a wonderful home, and a family that cares so much for you.

But right now, you should rest. You need it, baby, and so does your mother."

Kid pulled the black sheets over his lover and unborn child. He then pulled himself out of the bed and walked around to the other side. Getting underneath the sheets again, he shifted until his chest met with Chrona's back. Burying his nose into her locks of hair, he allowed the sweet smell of her to drift him off to sleep.

**A Few Weeks Later:**

Chrona was once again leaning over the toilet basin, vomiting the remains of her early lunch. She couldn't think as the food came up and out, she could only feel Kid behind her. He was rubbing her back and holding the few long strands of her hair out of the way of her mouth.

Once she was finished throwing up, she leaned back and found Kid holding a glass of water out to her. Standing up, she took the glass, gulped it down quickly, and headed towards the sink to brush her teeth for the 3rd time that day.

After she was done, she walked back to the living room of their apartment to kind Kid sitting on the couch, looking worried and anxious.

"Are you alright Chrona? That's the third time today!" he looked at her with his yellow eyes showing all of his emotions.

"Well, I-I've been through worse. So yeah, I guess I'm ok. I mean, as lo-long as there's no blood, I'm ok, right?" The shy girl answer him, blushing from the thought of having her boyfriend have to watch her throw up all the food from her stomach.

"I guess that's true. Are you hungry again? I can make you something else if you are." He stood up, heading towards their tiny kitchen. Kid tried to make all the foods that Chrona liked for their meals, even if it wasn't his favorite. He wanted her to be happy, and the baby to be happy as well.

"N-no, not anymore. I'm just kind of tired again. Would, would it be ok if I took a nap?" Chrona asked him, suddenly feeling weary. Carrying a baby took a lot out of her.

"Yes, of course that's alright, darling. I will tuck you in, if you want me too." Kid walked over to her put his hand around her waist and lifted her up, placing his other hand underneath her knees to support her. The man then began to walk towards their bedroom, not wanting Chrona to tire herself out from walking too much.

"Ki-Kid! I can walk by myself!" Chrona stated, surprised that it looked like Kid was carrying nothing. She knew that she was only in her second month, but surely she was not that light, was she?

"Nonsense, my love. It's no bother for me to carry you, so don't fret." He kicked the door open and set the girl on the bed, slipping off her shoes and pulling the covers over her. He tucked them around her small frame and leaned towards her face. Kissing her forehead, then her nose, and then around her mouth before her finally swooped in and kissed her lips. This never failed to make her smile, and as soon as he heard her giggle into his mouth, he pulled away. Walking to the door, he turned around and said,

"Sleep well, Chrona. I love you."

"I-I love you too, Kid." She whispered back to him, closing her eyes as he shut the door, enveloping the room in darkness.

Even with her eyes closed, Chrona's mind was running a thousand miles.

She couldn't believe that she was pregnant! She, the girl who was abused by her own mother, was pregnant with her lover's child. It felt unrealistic, like it was all a dream. That she would wake up, look down at her stomach, and there would be no slight bump, or headaches, and morning-sickness.

But when she woke up, it was always true. But she was worried now that Kid had lost his job. Chrona herself was only working a part-time job as Dr. Stein's secretary. The pay was alright, not horrible, but no means as close to what Kid's paycheck was.

But she couldn't focus on what happened in the past. Kid promised her and the baby that he would try with all of his being to get a job to support their family.

Yeah, she had heard him whisper that to their baby that night a few weeks ago. She had kept quiet and not told him. The last thing Chrona wanted to do was embarrass Kid.

Now, she had to sleep. Morning-sickness took all of her energy out of her, and her body was home to 2 persons now. She had to see to it that herself, and her baby, got all the rest that they needed.

A/N: Well, I liked the ending best, but the beginning kind of sucked.

But pretty good! Yeah, so review and tell me if you liked it or not.

Special Thanks to Chabeli05, DarkdemonRaYven, and KuriSari for reviewing and making me get off my lazy a** to update!

Yeah so each chapter will be a month of the pregnancy's process. And some chapters will be special stuff, such as cravings, sex, delivery, epilogue, etc.

So review, and I might just post another chapter tomorrow


	3. Frustration, Jobs, And the Need to Pee

Shopping had to be one of Kid's least favorite activities. All the walking, changing in and out of clothes, the adding of taxes or reduction of sales, it all gave him a very big headache.

But he would endure it for his Chrona.

He would carry her bags, would compliment her when she complained of gaining weight and would of course purchase anything she wanted.

One of Kid's friend, Soul Evens had helped Kid find a job. It wasn't the best job. But Soul had been helpful enough to hire him at his Auto-Shop. Thankfully, it was just a desk job, so he didn't have to get unsymmetrical grease on his clothing. He mostly answered phones, made appointments, and such. Most of the time he just hung out with Soul and Black*Star, who hung out at the Auto-Shop when he wanted to have fun. Kid was grateful of Chrona, don't get him wrong. But sometimes, it was nice to just hang out with his friends without worrying about the baby.

But he always made sure that Chrona wasn't alone when he was working or playing cards with Soul or Black*Star. Maka or Tsubaki often came over to their house. Or they went out for a well needed 'girl's day' Maka was Soul's wife of 2 years, and they also had a 10 month old little girl named Ember. Chrona loved to take care of Ember, and Kid thought that it would be good practice for their baby.

Tsubaki and Black*Star where newly married, only officially for about 6 months. They wanted to wait to have kids, so no plans had been made so far.

On a dreary day in Death City, Chrona woke up next to Kid and told him that he had to go shopping. Her stomach was about the size of a softball now, and people began to ask her when she was due when they noticed her on the streets. Chrona, being the shy girl she was, would blush and let complete strangers touch and rub her belly and tell them that she was due in about 7 months. And no, they didn't know the gender yet, yes they had bought a book of baby names, but had yet to go through it, and no they didn't have a theme for the nursery yet,

This all made Kid's headache much worse.

Once inside a cliché clothing store that Chrona had come to love, Kid walked over to a saleswoman and asked her for her help. He explained to her that Chrona was 3 months pregnant, and that while most of her cloths still fit, they were beginning to get tight and uncomfortable. And they were also looking for maternity clothes for when Chrona was in her later months.

The saleswoman, a grey-haired woman, brought out a chair for Kid to sit down and told him to rest while Chrona and her took a look around.

Kid, grateful to the woman, relaxed while he looked at the other people inside the store. Recognizing a certain white-haired male and his blonde wife, he called their names.

"Soul! Maka! Hey, how are you two?"

"Hi, Kid! What are you doing here? Is Chrona buying maternity clothes?" Maka asked him. When kid nodded, she handed Ember over to Soul and told him to watch her while she looked for Chrona.

Soul and Kid walked over to where Kid had been sitting. Grabbing another chair, soul sat down and held Ember in his lap. They chatted aimlessly about everything from sports to their partner's friendship.

"So have you ever held a baby before Kid?" Soul asked him.

"Well, no. But it can't be that hard, right? I mean, I've seen it on television before." Kid told him. He was an only child and he couldn't remember ever holding Ember.

"Well here. Why don't you hold Ember while I search her diaper bag for a bottle. I know Maka keeps them in here somewhere. It'll be good practice man. Come one. Just support her head, and place your arm under her back."

Kid did as he was instructed, but it felt awkward, like he wasn't doing it correctly. As soon as Soul had found the hidden bottle, he handed Ember back to him and sat down again. Putting his head in his hands, he muttered,

"What am I going to do, Soul? I don't know how to hold a baby, let alone take care of one. How am I going to take care of a baby when I just have a desk job? I won't be able to afford to feed it, or clothe it, or anything! How am Chrona and I supposed to do this?" Kid was hysterical now, eyes wide and questioning.

"Hey, Kid. Look man. Do you remember what I was working as when I found out that Maka was knocked up? I was a musician, barely being able to make ends meet for two of us. But I had to get serious. SO I saved up every cent that I had and bought the old Auto-Shop.

I was thinking about it the other day. What would you say to a joint ownership of the place? You would own half, and so would I. You'd get paid more, but you could still just do all the office-type stuff. What do you say?" Soul asked him. He truthfully had been thinking about it for days now.

Kid was a proud man. Black*Star had offered Kid money when he learned about Chrona's pregnancy. Black*Star was loaded, thanks o his mother and father, who owned some large company that made millions. When they passed away, they left all of their fortune to Black*Star. He never had to work another day in his life.

But Kid couldn't take the money. He would never be able to pay it back, and he didn't take charity.

Kid thought about it for a few minutes, before turning to Soul with a smile on his face.

'Thank you Soul. Truly, you are the best friend I have ever had. You don't know how much this means to me!" just then, Chrona, Maka, and the saleswoman all walked out into the lobby of the store. Chrona was carrying 3 big bags with the stores' logo on the front. Smiling sheepishly, she told Kid the price of her purchase. She had not only bought clothes for herself. Since this was a women's maternity clothes store, they also sold baby clothes. Chrona had bought some gender-neutral clothes for their unborn child. Kid, laughing and picking her up, he spun her around. Setting her back down when she said she was getting dizzy, he told her,

"Get anything you want, Darling. Anything at all! Oh, I love you so much" Grabbing her waist to pull her into a searing kiss, Soul laughed while Maka asked him,

"I'm guessing you told him your proposition?"

"Yep, and he agreed." Soul stated while pecking Maka's lips and then the top of Ember's head.

Chrona had been blushing the entire time Kid had been kissing her. Gently pushing on his chest, he reluctantly let go and looked at her.

"Ok Kid. I love you too, Kid. But this place has no bathroom and I have to pee again." Chrona told him seriously. The baby had been pushing on her bladder for the last few hours and Chrona was beginning to get irritated.

Kid nodded, said his good-byes to the others, and pulled his girlfriend to the registers. He paid for their purchases, and pulled Chrona outside to find a store that had a restroom.

**A/N: Not sure if this chapter is as good as the rest. But, I am writing this at 6 in the morning when I haven't slept all day.**

**There isn't as much dialogue, just because it requires me to think more and to move my finger more to press the dialogue keys. I'm too tired and lazy for that lol.**

**And I know there isn't much of Chrona in this chapter as well. I wanted to kind of focus on Kid's anxiety and nervousness about the baby and being able to provide for them.**

**Anyway, please review! I love your feedback: 3**


	4. Kicks, Tears, and Cravings

"Chrona? Are you all right sweetheart?" Kid asked the girl next to him on the bed. He was currently reading a novel, about 13 chapters or so into it, when he noticed she had gone quiet.

Her pupils had shrunk so that her eyes were now almost completely black. The hand rubbing her belly had paused in its movements, pressing slightly on the curve.

"Yes, I-I'm all right. Just, shocked I guess. Put, put your hand r-r-right here on my stomach." She muttered, pupils beginning to widen again before taking Kid's hand in her free one to move to her body.

Kid shifted the pregnant woman's stretchy shirt out of the way so he could place his palm on the skin, right over top of her naval. He then felt a tiny bump. And then another. Looking down at the swollen stomach, Kid thought that he could see the faint outline of a little foot protruding out its home.

Gasping in surprise, Kid put both of his hands on the belly, laughing along with Chrona as he asked her,

"My goodness. Chrona! Chrona the baby, the baby is kicking!" he shouted, completely taken by surprise by the movement.

"I know Kid, I-I feel it too." Chrona spoke to him.

The rest of the night was spent with the two lovers lying next to each other with their hands wrapped around Chrona's belly. Every few movements, they felt a series of little thumps. The baby was happy being held by both of its parents.

A few hours later, Kid awoke to the sounds of someone crying, thinking that baby was causing Chrona pain; he tugged on the chain to turn the nearby lamp on to flood the room with light.

"Chrona, what is wrong? Why the tears, my love? "Kid asked soothingly.

The pink-haired woman was curled into a ball, arms hugging her knees to her flat chest. Her head was shaking with sobs. She didn't even face him when she spoke.

"I-It's just that, just that, I woke u-up. And I was, was so hungry for s-some tuna with corn, but, but you weren't awake! And I-I didn't want to w-w-wake you up to get me some! You-You were so cute when you were, were sleeping, th-that I would feel j-just terrible for making you get up!" she yelled, but it was hard to hear her due to the fact that she still wouldn't face him.

"Oh Chrona. Baby, look at me. Please?" Kid asked her quietly. He took her arm and slightly pulled it, making her lift her head up. The man then took her chin in his hands, giving the girl no choice but to look up at the soft face.

"There's no need to cry. I would gladly go out to get you whatever you want, you know that! Tuna and corn, you say?" He asked her again, climbing out of the warm bed to slip on a plain white shirt and his shoes.

"Oh, and some, some pepperoni too please?" Chrona asked him, tears already wiped clean and the smile on her face.

"Of course, Chrona." Kid grabbed his car keys before walking out the door and shutting it behind him.

After returning home and placing all his newly bought items in a tray, Kid walked back to the bedroom. Opening the door with his foot, he started to speak.

'Chrona, I'm back from the….." Chrona was asleep. Spread out over the mattress, her head was resting on Kid's previously inhabited pillow. Placing the tray on the dresser beside Chrona's side of the desk, he pulled the covers back and got in beside her sleeping form. Once again, Kid wrapped his long arms around her growing stomach, letting the thumbs from his baby lull him back to sleep.

A/N: NEW CHAPTER! Just in time for bed! I know, I have school tomorrow, BLARGH!

Anyways, as always, read, enjoy, cry, giggle, go 'awwwwwww' , and then review! Thanks!


	5. Fat, Ultrasounds, and a Ring

"Kid, I can't wear this! I-I look like there is a b-b-balloon underneath my shirt." Chrona moaned, looking at her reflection in the mirror hanging on the closet door.

Kid sighed. They had been through 5 shirts so far, a number that bothered him to no end. But he replied with as much cheerfulness as he could muster.

"Bit you're pregnant, sweetheart. Everybody knows you are, so there is no point in trying to hide it." He said softly walking up behind her to wrap his arms around her waist and resting his hands on her growing belly.

"I look fat." Was all the girl said before stripping off the black t-shirt with the adjustable sash around the middle. Once it was on the floor, she sat on the middle of the bed with her back to Kid. Sighing once again, he climbed behind her and grabbed her bare shoulders. Kissing one, and then the other, he began to rub at them. He knew Chrona was irritable because she thought that she was fat, her back hurt, and the baby had been pushing at her bladder all day, so he hopped that this backrub would make her feel better, even if it was just a little.

"Chrona, you know we have to go to the doctor's today. We have been putting it off, but we have to go today. The black shirt looked fine. You're not fat, you are pregnant. That is a major difference." Kid stated firmly before walking over to grip the said shirt. Pulling it over Chrona's pink head and brushing her hair out of the way, she kissed her nose.

"Now come one. No more 'buts'.

* * *

><p>"Alright Chrona, you're going to feel something cold on your belly. That's just the gel that helps us see the baby." The doctor told her.<p>

'O-Ok." Chrona whispered, tightening her grip on Kid's hand. She shivered when the gel hit her belly and was spread around. Once she got use to the feel of it, the doctor pointed to the screen next to the couple.

"That right there is your baby. Cute little thing, isn't it? Would you like to know the sex?" he asked them.

"No thank you, we want to wait." Kid told him before looking back to the screen again. He was mesmerized. That grey thing on the screen was his baby. It was part of him, and part of his love. Quickly wiping away the few tears that had gathered in his eyes, he looked at Chrona.

Chrona was confused. That thing that was grey and squishy-looking and looked like a piece of blubber was supposed to be their baby? Is that what they all looked like? Or did each one look different? When Kid looked at her, she smiled, despite how she was feeling. Kid was happy, so she was supposed to be happy, right? The man kissed her lips touched her stomach before saying to her,

"I love you Chrona. You know that, right?" Kid asked her.

"O-Of course I do, Kid." The girl answered back, smiling up at him before bringing his lips back down towards hers for another kiss.

* * *

><p>When Kid was finally asleep, Chrona sat up in their bed. She knew that Kid was happy, he told her that everyday at least 8 times. But no matter how many times she heard it, she still doubted his feelings. Why would he wasn't to stay with her? This shy and awkward girl who was fat with a baby and that had separation anxiety and mommy issues? Did he settle for her because there was no one better?<p>

Kid rolled over to be met with the sight of Chrona leaning back against the pillows. He knew what she was thinking. No matter how hard he tried to convince her otherwise, she always thought he was going to leave her. He supposed he knew why though. Her father had left the minute he found out her mother was pregnant, and once she was born, her mother took all her feelings out on Chrona.

Kid had never met the woman, dead now, Chrona told him. But once she began to open up about her past to him, Chrona told Kid about the beatings and words her mother had thrown on her. She told her that it was her fault that her father left, and that she would have been better off getting that abortion when the pregnancy test came out positive.

Her father on the other hand, Chrona didn't even know his name. Never sent a letter or a birthday gift, nothing. No wonder she hated to be alone.

The man knew he would never believe that he wouldn't leave her unless he did this now. Climbing out of bed and ignoring Chrona's questions, he walked over to his dresser and dug underneath the piles of perfectly folded shirts inside. Pulling out a tiny velvet box, he walked over to her side of the bed. Then Kid kneeled on the floor and opened the box in his palm.

"Chrona, my dear sweet Chrona. Would you marry me?" When her muffled yes could be heard from her face buried in her arms, he took her left hand and placed the ring on it. It wasn't much. A tiny chip of a diamond on a simple band, but he hoped that she loved it. He then moved the covers aside to lay next to his fiancée and pulled her body against his. When he heard the thumps from her belly, he knew that their baby approved of his choice.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow, did I pull that one out of my ass. Oh well, I think that went rather well, don't you?**

**Also, I need to pick out a gender for the baby! PM me and tell me whether you think it should be a girl or a boy, and names! I'm not good with names, so tell me that too.**

**Sorry it's been so long. I was in the hospital for a few days and just got back. But I will try to update in the next few days for you guys!**

**Thanks so much for everybody that reviewed so far! I will be thanking everybody properly beginning next chapter~!**

**OH YEAH! I forgot. i'm writing a DeathTheKidxOC story called 'The Sins of My Life'. Two chapters in and noby had reviewed yet. So if anybody reading this wants to do me a huge favor and review it for me, you might just appear in my next 'Soul Eater' story!**

**So, read, review, PM, read another, review, and etc. Thank you all soooo much!**


	6. Nurseries, Back Pains, & a Mystery

For the fear of showing through a wedding dress, Kid and Chrona decided to hold off on the wedding until after the baby was born. The point was that they were engaged, soon-to-be married, fiancés, whatever you want to call them.

Chrona no longer had morning sickness now that she was in her sixth month. Her belly was a bit more pronounced now, and was forced to buy some maternity clothing from the mall to wear, even around the house. Chrona didn't like maternity clothing, it was all very girly and she was never one to dress in flowers and polka dots.

While she was no more running to empty her stomach at every hour of the day, Chrona now had constant back pains. Kid, when he wasn't coming home late form his extra shifts at the car shop, would often give her backrubs (which she highly appreciated but turned many shades of red). When Kid was out, she used a hot water bottle, heating pads, warm baths or showers, anything to get rid of the pain.

The baby was kicking more now as well. Often Chrona would jump slightly when she felt the flutter in her stomach. She hummed when it was kicking up a storm to try and soothe it, running her hands over her waist. Kid would do the same, but now with him working so much more, Chrona spent a lot of time by herself in their apartment.

This of course, was not any of Kid's fault. Any money that didn't go towards food, rent, or clothing and other necessities, went towards the nursery. Deciding on the traditional gender-neutral colors green & yellow, the couple had gotten almost everything they needed. Although most of the baby equipment was second-hand, they didn't mind. Soul and Maka had given them some basic baby clothing, mostly colored onsies, as a gift for when the baby came home from the hospital.

Chrona wouldn't let anyone throw them a baby shower. She didn't want everyone to spend tons of money on them when they couldn't give them back anything in return. But the reason she gave them was because she didn't want to be the center of attention.

So now, as Chrona sat underneath a heavy blanket on the worn down blue couch, she sighed. Flipping through channels was only entertainment for so long. Glancing at the clock, she sighed again, turning back to the T.V. It was nearing midnight and Kid had yet to get home. He hadn't called yet so the pink haired girl assumed that he had caught a late night straggler who needed their car fixed.

Then, a familiar pain shot through the small of her back. She rubbed it with a grimace on her face and stood up, heading towards the bath room to draw a bath.

As she was passing the arm of the couch, another pain shot through her. But this one was different, located in her stomach. Chrona pushed it off as the baby kicking and walked another few steps. But then another pain-this time searing and making Chrona fall to her knees on the rough carpet. The breath was knocked out of her and she screamed as she realized she could hardly breathe.

Then she felt a growing wetness inbetween her legs, making a puddle around her legs on the floors. Reaching down, Chrona felt the wetness and brought her hand back up. It was covered in blood.

She screamed again, louder this time. The girl didn't know what was happening, and she was scared. Who wouldn't be?

She could only think of the harsh, growing pains in her stomach, as her vision turned to black and she slumped to the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: DON'T KILL ME!**

**I had to do this. I had this planned out and I felt bad as the time for it kept coming closer, but I had to! I don't know why, but I just did**

**And I know, this is short and I haven't updated in like, FOREVER! But I had a lot of stuff going on. School, ex boyfriend, school dances, friends, band, LIFE IN GENERAL IS SCREWING ME OVER.**

**Oh, and on a different and (maybe?) sad note, I will most likely be deleting my 'Sins of My Life' (Soul Eater OC) story. I've gotten 3 reviews on it, but it's just another thing that needs to be updated and I really don't have the time to think about it right now.**

**So, when, and even if, I end up reposting it, please don't worry. Be happy**


	7. Hospital, Skinny, and a Family

"Shh. Calm down miss. You're all right, just in the hospital. Don't worry, the baby is fine, and so are you. I'll call the doctor." Was the first thing Chrona heard when her eyes fluttered open. Where was she? The hospital obviously, from what the nurse just said. But…..why?

Oh, that's right, the searing pain in her abdomen.

But the last thing she remembered was screaming before passing out. How did she end up here?

"Ah, Chrona. I see you're awake. "The doctor had just walked in, clipboard in hand as he spoke calmly to her.

"What happened? Is the baby ok?" She asked frantically, pushing her blankets aside. And that was when she noticed that her stomach was seemingly smaller than the last time she had seen it. Chrona placed a hand on it, feeling the excess skin, but no lump underneath her hospital gown.

"What..? Where's my baby? What's going on?" She yelled, tears streaming down her face as she tried to stand.

It was then that Kid ran into the room, a panicked look on his face. He stood beside her and let his hands guide her back to the bed, covering her with the blankets.

"Chrona love, it's alright. Akeno is ok, but you have to calm down! It's not good for you." He said as he wiped away her tears.

"A-Akeno?" Chrona questioned, leaning back but still looking at the doctor and Kid.

"Yes, Akeno. Our beautiful baby boy." Kid whispered as he pushed back a few strands of her hair that had fallen out of place. "I came home to find you bleeding on the floor. I brought you to the hospital and they did an emergency C-section. But you're both ok. Akeno is only about 6 months along, but he's alive." Kid said.

"That's right. We just got him out in time. His lungs aren't all the way developed some have him on a breathing machine and he had some Jaundice which meant that his coloring was a bit off, but that has went away. But things are looking good for him, he's such a sweet baby." The doctor spoke softly, giving a smile. "You're alright as well, had a lot of bleeding when you first got here, but it's all taken care of. If you'd like, you and your fiancé can go take a look at Akeno. You won't be able to hold him just yet, but you can touch him." He said motioning for the nurse to bring in a wheelchair.

"No." They all heard and they bent their heads to look at the girl on the bed. "I can't. This is all my fault. He was born early because I did something wrong. He's sick because of me. I can't go see him after that! He probably hates me. I don't know how I could deal with my own baby hating me so soon." She said, holding her head and shaking it back and forth as tears came again.

Kid looked to the doctor and nurse and silently asked them if they could leave for a few moments.

"Oh, Chrona. Of course it wasn't your fault. You had no doing in this. These things just happen sometimes for no reason, not because of anything you did. And of course Akeno doesn't hate you! He's just a baby, and a baby can't hate as far as I'm sure. But I am positive that he needs his mother now more than anything." Kid whispered. He had sat on the end of the hospital bed and let Chrona cry on his shoulder. He lifted his head up and smiled, kissing away a few tears.

"So, let's go see our child, ok?" he asked. The nurse had reappeared with a wheelchair and Kid assisted her in helping Chrona in the chair. The trio walked from the room, went through 2 sets of elevators before finally coming to the door of the nursery. The hospital members inside came out and helped Chrona and Kid get into scrubs and masks so they could be let inside.

As soon as they were ready, Kid pushed Chrona inside and over to the corner of a room. There was a clear box on a stand that held a tiny baby inside. Chrona hear rather than felt herself gasp as she allowed a few tears to fall again.

He was beautiful. He was so tiny, but amazingly pure. The doctors pulled aside the circle coverings on the side of the box so Chrona and Kid could reach their hands inside. Chrona stroked his small head and whispered words of affection. Akeno shifted and turned his head towards the sound of his mother's words, shakingly lifting out a hand to the unknown world.

"He'll have to stay here for about a week. But then we can take him home, and we can finally be a family. Kid whispered, looking at his son along with Chrona.

"We already are a family." Chrona said, smiling as she held a tiny hand in the palm of her own.

She may have had doubts about being a mother before. But the actions that came so naturally to her wasn't astonishing, simpler, like an instinct. Chrona never wanted a baby before she was pregnant. But now as she held onto Akeno, she knew that this was meant to be. Her and Kid were meant to have this baby, and to help him grow and teach him. To scold him when he was too loud, or to kiss when he had a scraped knee. Whatever he needed, they would be there. Chrona would be there for him, no matter what.

After all, she couldn't resist something so beautiful.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there you have it! Baby Akeno is going to be just fine. Living with a nervous mother and overprotective father may not be the ideal life, but Chrona and Kid will take care of him just fine.**

**Sorry this wasn't the 9 month pregnancy some of you were probably looking for, but when Chrona almost miscarried, it got away from me. So after that chapter, it was either life or death for baby Akeno. But I promised this would be a happy story, so I gave you a happy ending.**

**But honestly, if anybody wants to see Akeno in the future, review and tell me so! You can suggest him coming home for the first time, his first day at school, first girlfriend, anything really. Suggest it and I'll most likely make it into a chapter.**

**But you gotta review first and tell me what you think of this chapter.!**

**Thank you to all who has reviewed this story. You have all keep me from abandoning this story and made me stick with it. So, thank you:**

KuriSari, DarkdemonRaYven, Chabeli05, CrazyAnime3, , UsagiPudding, Skai Breeze, boob tube watcher3452, OrangeSkye2772, & ChronaGorgonxDeathTheKid

**For all the lovely and truly ego boosting reviews. I couldn't have done this without you guys!**

**Oh and a special thanks to **ChronaGorgonxDeathTheKid** for Akeno's name suggestion! Love you!**


End file.
